


My Thoughts on sortings and personalitys

by Forestgreengirl



Series: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And what i want, I have no idea how to tag, Sortings, my thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: My Thoughts on the sortings of the Next Gen and what they would be like.





	1. Harry + Ginny's children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmaJoyMaree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaJoyMaree/gifts).



> I own nothing sadly.

James Sirius Potter would be a Hufflepuff. He grew up with Teddy as an older brother, growing up on the stories of his parent’s greatness. James who carries the weight of the name James Sirius but doesn't let it consume him. A James Sirius who has all the bravery of a Gryffindor and the intelligence of a Ravenclaw but a loyalty and kindness of a Hufflepuff that is so great it outnumbers anything else. James Sirius who is very much 'Ride or Die'. He would still do pranks, he is a Weasley and Potter but he wouldn't repeat the mistakes of his namesakes and wouldn't be prejudiced or cruel.

Albus Severus Potter would be a Ravenclaw.  
Albus Severus who knows the stories of his namesakes, the great things they did to save lives but he also knows how many awful choices they made and how cruel they were sometimes. An Albus Severus who swears he will never be them or make their mistakes. Albus Severus who had always been teased for being too quiet, too sly and ambitious and too cunning so it’s a surprise when he makes it into Ravenclaw, but he did always have brains and wit and a thirst to know everything. An Albus who looks at the older generations and realises the mistakes they made and him knowing exactly how to to get the knowledge he wants and how not to make those mistakes. An Albus Severus who never crumbles but realises the weight of his names and decides to go by Al, less pressure but it doesn’t make him weaker or it any easier to carry. An Albus Severus who doesn’t care about houses, or parents or familys, maybe that’s what made him shake the hand of a boy just as scared as he was.

Lily Luna Potter would be a Slytherin, no doubt about it.   
Lily Luna who has her mother’s cunningness and Fathers ambition. Lily Luna who becomes the face of Slytherin and is quiet with looks of innocence but is as deadly as a snake would be. Lily Luna who knows Slytherin Politics like the back of her hand and can play things and people into her favour and get what she wants. A Lily Luna who wants equality and everyone united but people mock her for being young and a girl so she shows them who is really boss. A Lily Luna who is everything a good Slytherin should be but never as cruel or nasty as the Slytherin Legacies say snakes are. A Lily Luna who with Hugo changes Britain and Slytherins reputation. A Lily who brings a new era of magic with Hugo by her side. 

Teddy Lupin would absolutely be a Hufflepuff. Teddy who grew up never knowing his parent, only knowing they wanted a better world and were fiercely loyal. A Teddy that is everything Remus and Tonks were and so much more. A Teddy who sticks up for anyone and likes everyone but if you betray him he will turn his back on you and never look back. A Teddy who always knows that he will always be loved by his godfather even if he isn’t related to him, a Teddy who never doubts that he is loved by people. Teddy who learns what his Father went through for being a Werewolf and vows that he will change everything about it. Teddy who is metamorphugus and is so much like his mother that it brings tears to people’s eyes who look at Teddy with his turquoise hair and quirky personality and remember a bright and quirky young girl with bubble-gum pink hair and cry. Teddy who is snarky and sassy and passive aggressive just like his father, Teddy who will always be there for his friends and family and a Teddy who is loyal till the end.


	2. Ron + Hermiones Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again own nothing.

Rose Weasley would be a Gryffindor.  
Rose who would be an absolute spitfire of a child. Her parents temper mixed with intelligence and strategy, she would rule Gryffindor. A Rose who is never afraid of being herself and is never ashamed of her parentage or who she is. Rose who stands up for her family when they are being bullied and is never afraid to say ‘Oi you, watch it”. Rose who is a miniature Ron with her mother’s brain. Rose whose grades are phenomenal only being topped by her talent and love for quidditch. Rose who becomes a Chudley Cannons quidditch player more famous then even her Aunt Ginny. Rose who is brave, quick to anger and daring, a perfect Gryffindor, Rose who doesn’t think twice about throwing away her wand and punching someone straight in the nose if it comes down to it.

 

Hugo Weasley would be a Slytherin.  
Hugo who is a master at politics and strategy even surpassing Ron. Hugo who partners up with Lily, while she plays the crowd he’s stunning you before you know what’s happening. Hugo who works so deeply in the shadows that you never even think that it could be him. Hugo who looks so innocent and has the exact looks of Ron but with Hermione’s brain and hair. Hugo who isn’t brash or loud or angry, Hugo who is cold when needed but never cruel. Hugo who is everything a good Slytherin should be and so much more. Hugo who looks at how divided the world is and vows to change. Hugo who with Lily who unites Muggles and Magic and revolutionizes the wizarding world whether they want to or not.


	3. Bill + Fleurs children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will state again I own nothing.  
> This isn't my best but I tried.

Victoire wouldn't go to Hogwarts, she would go to Beaxabutons, her mother’s school. A Victoire who is the carbon copy of her mother and has all the grace and elegance of her as well. Victoire who couldn’t be more different from her father. Victoire who hates her name and her birthday because every year she knows they are more celebrating the end of the war and mourning for the dead then they are celebrating her. Victoire who falls in love with many people but only ever truly loving one. A boy who hears her name and doesn’t think of the victory of the war and a boy who mourns his parents on her birthday but still thinks of it about her. Victoire whose grades are perfect but she isn’t. Victoire who feels left out from the rest of the Weasleys/Potter family because she’s so different from them. Victoire who moves to France the moment she can with Teddy and starts her own legacies away from the Weasleys. 

Dominque Weasley would be Gryffindor.  
Dominque who the total opposite of Victoire and loves and hates it. Dominque who is loud and brash and angry, a perfect Gryffindor. Dominque who could have been Hufflepuff for her loyalty or Slytherin for her ambition but the sorting hat looked into her mind and saw the overwhelming braveness and brashness and decided she wouldn’t fit in anywhere else. Dominque who is kind and selfless but also dominating. Dominque’s quidditch skills are phenomenal yet she hates it because nearly all the Weasleys are good and she just can’t stand out. Dominque who doesn’t get along with her mother but gets along famously with her father because they are so alike. Dominque who is usually overlooked in favour of her big sister Victoire, because Victoire looks like her mother and a Veela and people forget that Dominique is a Veela too only because she has the Weasley looks just like her father. Dominque who moves to the American wizarding world to become an auror because like Victoire she wants her own legacy. 

Louis Weasley wouldn’t go to Hogwarts either.  
Louis who looks like the male version of his mother. Louis who idolises his sister so much he follows her to France. Louis who goes to school the picture of innocence and comes back with a tattoo and piercings and his parents hate it but he loves it. Louis who is graceful and elegant like his mother but has a certain wildness to him none of his cousins have. Louis who goes to Romania and trains under his uncle Charlie. Louis who becomes a world-famous Dragon trainer more famous then Charlie. Louis who is so different yet exactly the same. Louis who idolises Teddy just as much as he does Victoire. Louis who breaks away from his family just like his sisters and creates his own life switching between Romania and France. Louis who becomes his own person all by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it   
> xxx


End file.
